1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method for examining quality of a display device, and more particularly, to a method for examining quality (good/fail) of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) which is one of display devices is mainly used in monitors of information terminals and measuring instruments including TV. However, it was difficult for the CRT to actively adapt to miniaturization and light weight of electronic products due to its weight and size.
To substitute for such a CRT, an LCD device having a small size and light weight has been actively developed. Recently, the LCD device can act as a flat panel display device. Thus, demand of the LCD device is on an increasing trend.
Development and application of TFT-LCD industries have been accelerated in accordance with increase of the dimensions and increase of the resolution. To increase the productivity and ensure the low cost, many efforts have been continued in view of simplified process steps and improvement of yield.
It is important to examine good/fail and rework of a panel and a glass substrate in view of improvement of yield. Accordingly, whether to quickly and easily examine good/fail of the panel and the glass substrate significantly acts on efficiency of the operation.
A related art method for examining quality (good/fail) of a flat panel display device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a related art method for examining quality of a flat panel display device.
After examining good/fail of an individual defect, an operator determines quality of a panel based on the examined result of the individual defect.
The individual defect means the defect degree of a pixel within a panel and is also called a pixel defect. If a specification of the pixel defect is as below Table 1 and 1P=4, 2P=2, and 3P=1 within the panel, the specification of 1P, 2P, and 3P is satisfactory but the number of total pixel defects is 4+(2+2)+(1+1+1)=11. In this case, it can be determined as a defect and the operator should directly calculate the number of defects.
As described above, after examining the individual defect, the operator should directly examine good/fail of a unit panel and further good/fail of the whole glass substrate, based upon the examined result.
In other words, some of defect data is recorded in a test sheet or a tester, and the operator determines and records the required examined result.
As described above, the operator directly examines the individual defect and examines a defect of the panel based on the examined result of the individual defect. Then, the operator examines good/fail of the whole glass substrate based on the examined result of the panel defect.
However, the related art method for examining quality of a flat panel display device has several problems.
Since the operator records contents of the defect and the examined result at the same time, efficiency of the operation may be deteriorated, the examined result may occur in error, and the record of the defect may be false. That is to say, the operator should examine good/fail of the panel considering each unit defect such as individual defect, panel defect, and glass defect. In this case, since calculation is complicate and logic is difficult, it takes time to examine good/fail of the panel. Also, good/fail of the panel may be examined in error.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for examining quality of a flat panel display device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for examining quality of a flat panel display device in which good/fail of the flat panel display device is automatically examined to improve efficiency of the operation and obtain exact examined result.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method for examining good/fail of a flat panel display device according to the present invention includes the steps of inputting defect data for each process step, automatically examining good/fail of the panel depending on the input defect data, and measuring good/fail and yield of a glass based on the examined result of the panel.
The step of inputting the defect data includes the steps of inputting position data of a defect, inputting type data depending on the position data, inputting cause process data depending on the type data of the defect, inputting data on the degree of the defect for automatic examination, inputting rework data for relieving the degree of the defect, inputting estimated result data in case of rework, inputting result data after rework, and inputting the cause if the estimated result data is different from the result data after rework.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.